


Etiquette 101, with Lady Goneril

by Withywood



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Marihilda, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withywood/pseuds/Withywood
Summary: After a chance encounter on a rainy evening, Hilda endeavours to teach Marianne to be more personable, in return for a few odd-jobs here and there.A POV Marianne fic in ongoing chapters from their very first encounter with one another, experiencing Marianne's blossoming crush as she struggles with a bout of nightmares.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Etiquette 101, with Lady Goneril

Noiselessly, the wren hops along the branch, cocking its head to the side with curiosity at the badger skulking along the grass below. It gently fluffs its wings, letting out a few musical chirps. Wrens are shockingly loud for their size, but this eager little fellow was trying not to alert the badger to its plan. Leaning forward, it quickly hops to the next tree over, tracking its furry friend. This species of wren was particularly clever, as it would let the badger find its food and swoop down for its own portion. I've been watching this one for a few days, since she made a nest near my bedroom window. Today isn't the first time she's tricked this particular badger into a meal ticket, and I doubt it'll be the last. I smile, watching it continue to hop from branch to branch, eagerly waiting for its chance. There's something very charming about its opportunism.

I lean back, looking out into the late afternoon sky. The day was on the dreary side, the raindrops gently slipping between the canopy of leaves. A few sunbeams manage to find gaps in the cloud cover, casting long shadows through the trees. The shelter covering my favourite bench hasn't been quite up to scratch for some time, so the occasional droplet manages to drip onto my face. It doesn't tremendously bother me, I've never minded being out on a soggy day. There's something very calming about it, like the whole world is just a tad sleepier. Certainly, it doesn't seem to bother the ambitious little wren. Although, perhaps I should follow her example and find a spot of dinner. I lost my appetite after the usual dreams this morning, so I'd skipped breakfast. And lunch. I shudder as the images from them flash into the forefront of my mind: the snarling maw, the suffocating stench of blood. They come and go, but have been coming more than going as of late. Seems to be the way of things recently. Well, I could stand to force down a few slices of toast, anyway. The wind picks up, a gentle breeze whistling through the the trees and softly brushing my hair. I let out an even sigh, parting my fringe back into place, letting the soothing sensation wash out the memories. I'll just stay here for a while longer, while the sun is just barely hanging on in the early evening and the grounds are still and serene. It's the only time I really feel like I can breathe. The only time I can get outside of my own head for a while. Even studies haven't been easy to focus on lately, I just keep finding myself too tired to make sense of anything. Words blend together, then before I know it, class is over and I'm even further behind. I don't want to waste anyone's time asking questions either, I would just be distracting them too. It's not as though it matters, if I can't even manage classes then how would I ever perform what's expected of me from father? It's just so very typical of me, he only wants the best for me and I'll just let him down.

I take a deep breath, clenching my hands. Not now, it's not the time to dwell on things. Another deep breath, focusing on the scent of the Spring flowers, the comforting sound of rain. The cheerful songs of the birds above me, the very loud girl shouting for Claude. The very loud girl who is coming closer. 'Claude! Claaaaaude! You better not have stood me up because of a little sprinkle! Where are you!' She calls out, stepping into view on the path a little while away. I recognise her immediately from the house room, Hilda Goneril. There's nobody in the whole school who doesn't know who she is, every other day there's a story going around about her latest antics. Hilda trots up the path, holding a hand over her head for some meager protection from the rain, and sheltering a basket close to her chest with the other. I dart my head around, looking to see if there's an easy escape route to slink away from her, but it's far too late already. I try and shrink down, making myself as invisible as possible. I stare at the grass beneath me, listening to her footsteps and voice get closer. 'When I find him, so help me Goddess, I'm going to tar and feather his stupid smug face, making me wander around like some sort of... oh.' Hilda trails off, as I see her shoes stop in front of me. Maybe she's looking at something behind me? That could be it. 'Aren't you Marianne?' That's not it. I slowly raise my head, seeing the quite sodden Miss Goneril frowning at me.

'Yes,' I mumble, averting her curious gaze. 

'Do you often sit around in the rain?' She asks, stepping forward and plopping down beside me, wringing out her pigtails. 

'W-well... it wasn't raining so much at the time when I... when I left, otherwise I wouldn't have...' I try to explain, darting my head the other way, away from her.

'It's a joke, relax. I never see you around the dorms after class, always wondered where you managed to disappear to,' Hilda laughs, setting her basket down on her knee. 'I can see why, it's a nice spot, totally hidden away. You just come here to get away from hustle and bustle, huh?'

'Well, the quiet is n-nice, but I really like it because it's a perfect place to watch the birds,' I say, continuing to talk to a nearby tree.

'You watch birds, really? That can't be too exciting, can't imagine birds get up to much besides ruining my weekend sleep-ins. Although actually, once Edelgard was getting on her usual high horse during practice like "oh Hilda you can't coat Ferdinand's sword hilt in butter, he could have gotten seriously hurt" and like okay they can reattached his toe for one, and for two he shouldn't have accidentally spilt tea all over my skirt, and anyway, a huge dollop of--' She paused for a moment. 'Marianne, is there something incredibly interesting that you're looking at, or have I suddenly grown warts?' I swallowed hard, dread sinking deep into my chest. It's one thing to sit and chat like this, with no time to mentally prepare myself, but eye contact now? But what if I'm really offending her? Maybe she does think I think she's ugly, and Goddess, she most certainly is not. I squeeze my hands together close to my chest, and slowly turn to see her beaming at me. 'There's that beautiful face!' She laughs, grinning wider. I feel heat rise into my cheeks and I duck my head down.

'Sorry, I just don't often talk this much,' I mumble out. Hilda's mouth hangs ajar and her eyes widen, completely stunned.

'This is a lot to you?' She exclaims, loud enough for everyone in evening prayers a few buildings over to hear, throwing up her arms. 'Oh you dear little angel. Come to think actually, this might be the first time we've really spoken, huh? It might even be the first time I've heard your voice!'

'That could perhaps be correct. I'm sorry,' I reply. Hilda crossed her arms, frowning.

'Now why are you apologising for that?'

'I'm not sure. I d-didn't mean to upset you, sorry,' I raise my head again, trying to meet her stern gaze.

'Are you actually apologising for apologising now? Good grief, Marianne, what will we do with you,' she sighs folding her arms and leaning back. Suddenly, she straightens again, eyes shining as a smirk developed on her face. 'Actually, I may have an idea what to do with you. Lessons.'

'Lessons...?' I ask, the lump of dread returning to my chest.

'Social lessons. Marianne, to be completely honest, you're dripping with wasted potential. Like sure, I see the appeal of the innocent little flower angle, but with a bit of confidence, you''ll have gents queuing to offer you their hand and fortunes.' My mind is incapable of processing the information being fed to it, and my face goes blank, settling in a mild frown. Hilda raises an eyebrow. 'Or... ladies queuing?' I nearly choke on my tongue, coughing and leaning over on my knees.

'Th-th-th-that's...' I trail off, my brain stuck in a loop. She tuts knowingly, smirk widening.

'Alright, easy there, Marianne. Baby steps, I get it. But hey, it's a good offer. And I'd ask so little in return, just a little hand with a chores here and there. We can worry about the details later,' she waves it away, smiling to herself. I haven't agreed to anything yet, but from the look of contentment on Hilda's face, it doesn't seem as though I have a terrible amount of say in the matter. 'Actually, you know what, first lesson right now. But, er, perhaps somewhere,' she motions around at the increasingly heavy rainfall, 'dryer?'

'If that would suit you,' I say, still not quite sure what I've been signed up for or how I even ended up here. Five minutes ago, I was just minding my own business, and now I'm heading off to etiquette lessons with the girl who had detention for a week last month for spreading a rumor that Mr Hanneman has irritable bowel syndrome.

'Nothing would suit me more,' she hops up, offering her hand, 'shall we?' I feel myself blushing again, my heart beginning to race. Sheepishly, I begin to rise up and lean out to take her hand, but in an instant feel myself hurtling towards the ground as I slip. I scrunch up my face, letting out an unbecoming squeak of fright as I anticipate a bump on my head, but instead, I gently land against Hilda's firm arm. 'Oh goodness, are you alright, Marianne?' Her voice is full of concern. I unscrunch my face, opening my eyes, to see Hilda's worried expression above me. Her brow furrowed, her glossy, soft lips barely open. The scent of freshly cut roses and soothing lavender. Her strong, safe grip around my back, her soft chest, just barely brushing against my cheek. 'Oh geez, you're all flushed, do you need the nurse?'

I bolt upright, covering my face and feeling the crimson heat burning from it. 'I'm a-absolutely fine, please don't fuss about me,' I mutter out from between my hands. My heart is hammering in my chest like it's trying to burst free, the sound of it thundering in my ears. I catch my breath a bit, trying to calm myself down. Hilda eases me back to my feet.

'Are you confident about that? You look like you're about to pass out on me,' she asks, resting her hand on my wrist. How soft her hand feels is accomplishing the perfect opposite of calming me down, but I put on a brave face and move my hands away.

'Yes, yes, I'll be quite alr-right, I'm probably just a little light headed from not eating, that's all,' I tell a half-lie, as I brush down my dress and try to regain some modicum of composure. 'Um, who were you looking for again?' I asked, hurriedly trying to change the topic.

'Oh. Right. Him,' her face settles into a grimace, malice emanating from her eyes. For perhaps the first time I can remember, I'm glad I'm me and not someone else. 'I will have some very firm words with Claude later, perhaps in private.' She looks back at me and the terrifying aura melts away, astonishingly quickly flashing into a warm smile. 'We have other things to worry about now, like you not eating, apparently. No wonder you're keeling over! Luckily for you, my dinner date stood me up, and I have fresh pork pies from the kitchen,' she pats her basket, gently swinging it in her fingers. 'I have my connections among the chefs, you see. Being my friend has many benefits, Marianne.' Hilda threaded her fingers through mine as we began to step off into the rain, and my heart skips a beat.

'Being y-your friend?' My soul feels as though it's completely left my body. The only reasonable conclusion is I hit my head leaving class, and I'm in some sort of bizarrely cruel dream. I'll wake up in a few moments, in the nurse's office, then go back to my room alone, as I'm supposed to be.

'Of course!' She laughed, swinging our hands as we walked down the path, 'you say that like it's horrible.'

'It's not horrible at all!' I cry out, stopping. I whip my hand back to cover my mouth, shocked at myself. Hilda stares for a second, eyebrows raised. Then, her face radiates with sincerity as she laughs and takes my hand back.

'No,' she giggles, as we continue to walk again, hand in hand in the pattering rain. 'It's not horrible one bit.'

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in a long time, but Marianne and Hilda were too cute together to resist! I'll be putting out more chapters when I can, but please let me know what you think.


End file.
